


The Chapters Left Out

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Aging, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old Wes thinks back on Travis and their falling out. </p>
<p>I'm not even bragging about my writing, when I say this is sad, it is sad. I feel evil for posting it, but I needed to get it out of my system. Like...... it hurt my soul to write this. So click if you dare? dfsjks I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chapters Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I gave you fair warning if you didn't want to read anything super sad. I will go back to writing super fluffy Wesvis because this hurt. Like, if you were wondering if this hurt me to write, it did. I'm still crying okay.

When I think back on my friendship with Travis, I think about the good and the bad. I even think of the in-between. But there are chapters I leave out of the story when my nurse sits by my bedside, counting my pills and asking about my time as a detective before I retired. Before I got old and sick. 

I don’t tell her about the time he kissed me. Or about the time he held my hand when I cried, when there was nothing left for me, when my heart was snapped in half. I don’t tell her about the looks we’d give each other, or about the way our bodies gravitated toward each other. I don’t tell her the words I told him that broke us apart for good, or the words I should have said instead. I lie a little, tell her we write to each other now and then. She gets my mail. She knows they’re lies.

But sometimes the lies are easier to swallow than the truth. And sometimes the chapters left out are the best parts.


End file.
